


One Imposter Remains

by PuppyBuddy



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyBuddy/pseuds/PuppyBuddy
Summary: In the depths of outer space, Pink finds herself trying desperately to save those closest to her after the murder of a crew mate. Both Red and White side with her against certain death. But will romance ruin everything they've worked for?
Relationships: Pink/Red (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

The lone spaceship moved across the stars, lazily chugging along and oblivious to any signs of danger. After all, its crew lived a very uneventful life. The typical day began early, with the deep space giving no indication to the actual hour. After a quick meal together, the crew aboard would take their time to fulfill maintenance tasks before reporting to headquarters. These reports were usually about the distance they’d crossed from the last empty planet, and just how barren it was. Headquarters would then remind them that their mission was vitally important to humanity, and that any slip-ups could prove deadly. Of course, the group dismissed this as paranoia. This was a mistake.  
Upon visiting one rocky planet, two members of the crew were sent to survey it. The pair walked around the wasteland, taking soil samples and collecting any interesting rocks.  
“Hey, Pink?”  
Headquarters had required the team to abandon prior names, and instead assigned them colored uniforms which would correspond with their new titles. Pink in question had never revealed her actual name to the others, but longed to have someone to share that intimacy with.  
“What’s up?” She asked the man beside her, his blood red suit dirtied with dust from the wind.  
“I was just wondering,” he said, his confident tone quickly sputtering into a mumble, “why did they pair us up together? Y’know… for right now? I mean it’s just us, no wait, I mean we’re alone together, argh wait-“  
“Red?”  
“Yeah?”  
“It was just on the board. The system picked us, not the others.”  
He laughed quietly before nodding. Pink had picked up on his signs quite clearly, yet she couldn’t quite place her feelings towards him. He was a great guy, but she felt bored with him. Wasn’t there someone more exciting to be around?  
Suddenly, footsteps pounded towards them as an alarm started to sound. Pink wiped the dust off her helmet and saw him.  
“White! What’s wrong?”  
The normally pristine white space suit was tarnished by dirt, and the voice inside seemed shakier than expected.  
“Pink! Red! Something terrible happened.. god it’s awful.”  
Red moved in between the two, and looked into the eyes behind White’s helmet.  
“It can’t be that bad, did someone just microwave foil again? It’s really not that hard to get a plate.”  
“What? No, no. Someone... died. Somebody killed Orange and left his body in storage.”  
“What are you saying? You can’t possibly mean-“  
White interrupted him, his head slightly down as his voice dropped, “There’s an imposter among us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew examines the body and makes an impulsive decision. Was it the right one?

The body was torn down the middle, only the lower half actually remaining. The cut that had separated Orange’s body was jagged, and part of his spine poked through and rested on the icy floor. Blood pooled underneath his corpse, staining the bright suit. Chunks of bone and viscera were speckled across the floor around him, making the death even more gruesome.  
“It seems as if someone crushed his ribs with their bare hands before forcefully slicing his body apart. I’m unsure with what. The bone fragments here suggest a very brutal performance, and these bruises couldn’t lie. This was obviously homicide.”  
Blue, who had given this analysis, mostly spent his time in medbay and could therefore be trusted by the crew. At least, that’s what they had silently agreed upon. White didn’t seem too keen on the idea, staring at Blue with curious intensity.  
“Isn’t it just funny,” he said loudly, “that Blue here seems to know so much about the body?”  
The team gasped. They had been such a close-knit community ever since launch day, it’d be impossible for them to betray each other.  
Brown, who had been by Blue’s side since the start, glared at his accusatory crew mate.  
“Just what are you suggesting? He’s always been on time with his tasks, always taken care of us, and not to mention he’s more mature than you. Why don’t you just calm down so we can-“  
“Calm down? Are you joking? The only one getting overly upset is you, Brown. Isn’t that just interesting as well.”  
Brown’s anger was seething and he took a step closer to White, pushing past the others.  
“Listen here you prissy drama queen, I’ve had enough of you trying to accuse the most respected member of our crew of- of… murder! It’s disgusting that you’d say it!”  
White’s face dropped.  
“Respected? Are you forgetting something? Blue was only in medbay because he can’t do anything. The computer does all the work, and all he does is sit around. Just waiting for you to come by. Isn’t it suspicious how you didn’t come by today? Why’s that?”  
The crew’s worried looks were now directed at Brown, who appeared to be shaking. His voice was unsteady as he replied,  
“I found the body.”  
Yellow stepped back from him, and as did the remaining crew. Even Blue, who had been quiet about the argument, stepped away. Brown looked around desperately, before his eyes landed on his companion.  
“Blue, I’m sorry I should’ve gone to medbay, I should’ve been with you, I should’ve-“  
“You’ve done enough,” he coldly responded.  
White put a hand on Brown's shoulder, a slight smirk hidden by his tinted helmet.  
“Violence for violence is never the answer, but it provides efficient results. Let’s get this scum out of here!”  
In less than a minute, Brown’s eyes widened and he screamed horribly as his former friends and coworkers suddenly snatched him, and began to carry him towards the garbage chute. Rage filled them as they demanded justice. White and Blue led the charge, both refusing to look back at him. Tears flooded his helmet as he struggled to escape his apparent fate. The chute was cold and rather small, much too small to comfortably eject a body from. The crew stopped for a moment and looked towards their leaders. White paused before grabbing Brown by the arm and began to push him into the chute by force. Brown fought back savagely. The crew looked on before Blue ran to help.  
“Get him out of here!”  
He cried as he aided in stuffing the culprit down the chute. White managed to push Brown’s arms into the steel box, as Blue repeatedly shoved and punched his old partner’s chest. Red joined, pulling Brown’s feet up before pushing them into the chute. The rest of the crew joined at that point, all of them fighting to eject Brown as he cried and screamed for help.  
In the back of the group, Pink was still in shock, and couldn’t move towards the others. Nor could she run away from the terrible sight. Instead she watched. She watched as Brown was beaten, his helmet cracked and unfit to support him in the void of space.  
After the brutal and severe ejection, the garbage chute in storage was stained with dark blood, and Pink finally shut her eyes to avoid seeing the broken body float past the window. The others spoke in hushed tones, debating if the impulsive choice was a good one. Blue wandered over towards Pink, and sighed as he looked out.  
“You know,” he said, “this isn’t the first death I’ve seen. White may be right about the computers taking on all the heavy work, but I used to be a doctor before the pandemic. I know when to expect loss. But this? This hit harder than it should’ve. I cared about him. Too much I suppose. I can’t even imagine why he’d do such a thing, but he got what he deserved.”  
The two stood in silence as Pink began to softly cry. Feeling the tension, Blue jokingly said,  
“At this point you should just be glad it’s not you out there. I know I’m feeling grateful.”  
Pink sobbed loudly, drawing the attention of Red who rushed over.  
“Hey, it’s okay! We’re safe now, okay?”  
Brown, with his last moments of life before suffocating, glared at White through the window. Seeing his only friend turn against him so quickly with the aid of that monster.. well he’d find out the truth soon enough.  
None of them were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky, amirite?

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter started off as a joke, so it's pretty short. The following chapters should at least be double the length, but I'd still like them to be relatively short altogether. Thanks for reading and comment if you liked anything in particular or had any suggestions!


End file.
